Love You Like That
by AnonymousSparkle
Summary: Phoebe and Coop are a new couple. They are at the club and share a dance. Season 8 spoilers.


**AN: This is just a little songfic to help undo some writers block on my two other stories which are both ironically waiting for their second chapters. Anyway, I hope you like it. This is not long after Forever Charmed and is intended to fit in to the story line given in the epilogue. Spoilers for those who haven't seen season 8.**

Phoebe was at P3 with her sisters, which was a usual occurrence. With the sisters were her Brother in-laws Leo and Henry, the later being the newest addition to the family and Coop, her newest boyfriend. Coop was a cupid and traditionally put couples together but for once he was being given the chance for love himself. Phoebe had had a difficult love life and the elders had decided to break the rules and let her be with Coop. The two of them were a perfect match. Phoebe hadn't felt this way since she met her first husband Cole. The story behind Cole and what happened between them was a long one that Phoebe didn't go into often. There was no doubt that they loved each other very much but Phoebe still wasn't ready to jump right into something and Coop was willing to wait as long as it took.

The sisters and their respective men were sitting at their special booth enjoying drinks, the music and each other's company. A slow song came on and Coop offered Phoebe his hand hoping he might get her to dance. It didn't take much convincing. He held her close as the music played. Recognizing the song he couldn't believe just how appropriate it was.

_They read you Cinderella_

_You hoped it would come true_

_That one day your Prince Charming _

_Would come rescue you_

_You like romantic movies_

_You never will forget_

_The way you felt when Romeo kissed Juliet_

_All this time that you've been waiting_

_You don't have to wait no more_

Phoebe listened to the song that played. She hadn't heard it in a long time but she did remember it playing on the radio once upon a time. She had to smile at the mention of Cinderella; it had been her favorite fairy tale as a girl. Phoebe closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling she had when she was in his arms and the comfort in knowing he was there even though she couldn't see him. Then she looked up into Coop's eyes. They spoke volumes about his love for her.

_I can love you like that_

_I would make you my world_

_Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl_

_I will give you my heart_

_Be all that you need_

_Show you you're everything that's precious to me_

_If you give me a chance_

_I can love you like that_

_I never make a promise I don't intend to keep_

_So when I say forever, forever's what I mean_

_I'm no Casanova but I swear this much is true_

_I'll be holdin' nothin' back when it comes to you_

_You dream of love that's everlasting_

_Well baby open up your eyes_

Coop smiled knowing just what Phoebe was thinking. As he looked down at her she looked up and her beautiful eyes echoed the love he felt. He couldn't believe after all these years of bringing people together that he finally got to be the one in love. It felt so right to hold her. "I love you," he whispered in her ear. "I love you too," she answered in return.

_I can love you like that_

_I would make you my world_

_Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl_

_I will give you my heart_

_Be all that you need_

_Show you you're everything that's precious to me_

_If you give me a chance_

_I can love you like that_

_You want tenderness-I got tenderness_

_And I see through to the heart of you_

_If you want a man who understands_

_You don't have to look very far_

Phoebe knew at that moment that Coop was the one. She had known for a while but now it was finally hitting her. He held her even closer as they danced and she loved being so close. She was far from ready to completely let go but she knew that soon she would be and it would feel wonderful.

_I can love you_

_I can_

_I can love you like that_

_I would make you my world_

_Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl_

_I will give you my heart_

_Be all that you need_

_Show you you're everything that's precious to me_

_I can love you like that_

_I would make you my world_

_Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl_

_I will give you my heart_

_Be all that you need_

_Show you you're everything that's precious to me_

_I can love you like that_

_I would make you my world_

Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl

As the song finished the couple kissed and held each other close for a moment more. Walking off the dance floor Phoebe looked at Coop and a memory from her early days as a witch came to mind. Once, on Halloween, she and her two elder sisters went back in time to save their family line. A man had offered to tell her the first initial of her true love by peeling an apple. The apple had told him C. At the time she thought it was C for Cole but now she realized it was C for Coop. Maybe it was just fate that her first real love and her true love's names started with C. Smiling she looked at Coop and said "A wise person once told me my true loves name would start with C." Pulling her in for a kiss Coop said "A very wise person indeed."

Later that night Coop lay awake watching the love of his life sleep. "I'll always be there for you Phoebe. I'll love you like you deserve to be loved." He whispered.

**AN: I hoped you liked this. If you did please leave me a review, and if you didn't please leave me a review as well. I try to learn from what people tell me. Your comments won't be wasted on me.**


End file.
